This new variety of birch tree was discovered by me in St. Louis, Mo., on cultivated property. During the past several years, I have grafted cuttings from this parent tree at Cully Nursery in Jacksonville, Ill., on river birch seedlings (B. nigra) and canoe birch seedlings (B. papyrifera). I have also rooted it from soft wood cuttings taken in June under mist. At the present time, I have several thousand grafts growing true to form and they are rapid growers.